The present invention relates to a liquid crystal exposure apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a color liquid crystal exposure apparatus equipped with a liquid crystal shutter which controls the transmission of light from a color light source and thereby controls color exposures on a photosensitive member such as photographic paper.